List of Batman Family adversaries
File:BATMANROUGUESUNDERGROUND.png|thumb|200px|A gathering of Batman's primary enemies from Gotham Underground #2 (January 2008). Art by Jim Calafiore|]].|]] This is a list of fictional characters from DC Comics|]] who are enemies of Batman|]] and members of the Bat family. The term "rogues gallery" is often used to describe this list of enemies. Batman has been considered by many in the comic book industry and fanbase to have the most unique and recognizable rogues gallery in all of comics, with many writers of other superheroes attempting to replicate some of the traits that these characters possess in their own villains. The majority of Batman's foes do not possess super powers, being organized crime bosses or insane costumed criminals. Super-villains and themed criminals Classic Rogues Gallery In alphabetical order (with issue and date of debut appearance). Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins Morrison era super villains (2007-2011) Introduced under writer Grant Morrison|]], in alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) The New 52 relaunch villains Foes of lesser renown In alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) Teams In alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) Mobsters and plainclothes criminals Besides his infamous rogues gallery|]] of supervillain|]]s, Batman has also faced more "ordinary" enemies, such as assassins, organized crime|mobsters|]], and terrorist|]]s. In alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) Two of Batman's mobster foes have donned costumes and crossed over to become supervillain|]]s: * Hangman (DC Comics)|The Hangman|]]: A serial killer (during the Dark Victory storyline) who murders police officers on every holiday of the year, leaving behind a version of the children's word game "Hangman" (with key letters missing) with each new victim. All of the victims are police officers who, in one way or another, helped Harvey Dent rise to his position of District Attorney. In the end, the Hangman is revealed to be Sofia Falcone Gigante, daughter of the late crime boss, Carmine Falcone. * Holiday (comics)|Holiday|]]: Mysterious Serial killer who murders mobsters and others over a year (during The Long Halloween storyline). The killer's weapon is a .22 Long Rifle|.22 pistol|]] (using a baby bottle nipple as a silencer) with the handle taped and the serial number filed off. Also, every crime takes place on a holiday and a small trinket representing each holiday is left behind at the scene. Alberto Falcone, youngest son of Carmine Falcone, admits to be the Holiday killer, but then Harvey Dent says there were two holiday killers. Batman deduces that since he killed Vernon on Halloween with a .22 pistol, he was in fact the second holiday, however later in a lone monologue Gilda reveals herself as the second or technically first Holiday, who was responsible for the first three murders. Corrupt cops and government officials In alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) Goons and henchmen of Batman enemies The following henchmen appear in the comics in alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) Allies in conflict Some characters originally conceived as heroes have come into conflict with Batman. In alphabetical order (with issue and date of first appearance) See also * List of Aquaman enemies|]] * List of Batman enemies in other media|]] * List of Flash enemies|]] * List of Green Lantern enemies|]] * List of Superman enemies|]] * List of Wonder Woman enemies|]] References 16. The Essential Batman Encyclopedia|]] by Robert Greenberger External links *UGO's World of Batman – Rogues Gallery Category:Lists of DC Comics characters|Batman|]] Category:DC Comics supervillains|]] Category:Lists of Batman characters|Enemies|]] Category:Lists of DC Comics supervillains|Batman Family|]] Category:Lists